It Gets Lonely
by PistachioLuver
Summary: "I have to save him from people like you who would have made him a bunny stew," Madge teased as she cuddled the bunny to her chest. Gale ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I got him for you... actually. I figured it must get lonely," Gale/Madge
1. Chapter 1:Suprises

It Gets Lonely

Madge walked along the skirts of the overgrown woods outside her house, running her smooth hand over the textured flowers, the petals feeling like silk under her fingers and the bright colors bouncing off the sun's rays to cause rainbows. This was one of the few joys of living in District 12.

She gingerly tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she bent down to smell a lovely fuchsia colored orchid. She smiled at the fresh lavender scent filling her nose and plucked the flower gently from the ground. Madge admired its beauty, twirling it around in her hand until a small white blob flashed in front her, dashing into the deep woods. She gasped at the suddenness and then leaned forward to get a better view. The mysterious creature was completely out of sight but she could still hear the sound of its light footprints. Looking back to see her father was too busy entertaining the Capitol people, she hiked up her cotton white dress (that she was forced to wear cause of company) and began to follow the strange thing. Scuttling through the tall scratchy bush weeds and ducking under sharp branches her eyes glazed over with a mist of awe. She was never allowed into the woods, her father kept telling her it was 'unsafe and dangerous for his angel'. And yes she was a little fragile for her age and it didn't help she glowed with innocents but she was still adventurous and traveling through the woods filled her with happiness. She was like Alice lost in Wonderland.

It was all so mysterious, how the vines curved up the tree trunks, how the flowers bloomed randomly on the garden floor, the sun shining through the elephant leaves that hung high above her head.

Beautiful.

If she had the chance to live right here or in her mansion with her dad and those snotty Capitol people who liked to visit often for her special raspberry tea she made, she'd choose sleeping on ground out here beneath the twinkling stars.

Again the white blur flashed in front of her. But this time she was more prepared and caught a good glimpse of it. It was a fuzzy white rabbit. She cautisiouly followed the rabbit, hiding behind trees and ducking behind a bush like a crazy person whenever the rabbit turned his head in her direction. But eventually the rabbit stopped moving and she was able to sneak up behind it.

She was right behind it now, her hands twitching to touch its fur.

Snatch.

Madge hugged the rabbit to her chest and cuddled it, "I gotcha ya!" She laughed, patting down its long ears. Madge focused so much on kissing the rabbit she didn't even hear the twigs snapping around her and a warm laugh that filled the air. The sounds grew closer and closer until it was too late for her to run away with a good head start. She instantly turned around, her hair flying around her face. "Who's there?" She heard a rustle from the bushes and squinted her eyes to see-

"Boo!"

Madge jumped as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She yanked out of the grip and began doing a really bad karate imitation. "I know karate. Don't mess with me!" She stopped when she looked up seeing the familiar tall figure. It was the boy who sold her the berries for her famous tea. Gale.

"You are very scary with that rabbit in your hand," Gale smiled, pointing to the rabbit in her arms. She clutched it closer, "terrifying isn't it? I have to save it from you though. Isn't that why you're out here? To cook my buddy for dinner?" She teased, scratching the bunnies head, feeling it nuzzle her palm as she continued. He only laughed, running his hand through his short hair a little embarrassed, "Actually it's for you," Madge immediately looked down at the rabbit and saw a sky blue ribbon hidden under all of the fur. It was the same color as the ribbon she wore to the Reaping last year. She gasped. "This is really for me?" He nodded.

Madge skipped over to a fallen log and plopped down with her legs criss crossed. She looked up at him, her face full of happiness and kindness, "Well I love him." "Good because if not he would always make a good meal," Gale teased as he walked over and sat in front of her on the ground. "I just thought you'd need a friend." He spoke sincerely, petting the rabbits head to, sometimes running his fingertips gently over Madges hand. She focused on the rabbit so he couldn't see her blushing, but he already saw it. He smiled at her.

"I thought you could use a friend," Gale said, pulling back his hand and leaning back on them for support. Madge looked up at him, sadness filling her eyes, "Yeah. It does get lonely." She shrugged it off, "It'd be nice to have a friend tell me I have twigs in my hair!" She laughed out loud as she pulled random twigs and leaves out of her fluffy hair, throwing them onto Gale. "Hey!" He yelled out playfully, getting up to his knees and tackling her to the ground gently.

His arms were on either side of her, his body covering hers in dominance. Gale looked at her with wondering eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. She was an angel, a little more adventures but that made her even more beautiful. He stroked Madge's face, staring into her glistening blue eyes, watching as they sparkled like the stars. He couldn't believe he was thinking these things. Gale has had a lot of girls, pretty much almost everywhere to, at school, behind school, behind the Justice Building, at his house, in a dumpster. Gross? Yeah but you better believe it. But this girl, Madge, she was something special. She wasn't like Katniss a lot, maybe yes a little shy and awkward around people, but the fact she didn't hunt. Maybe that's what attracted him to her, because he could teach her so much and help her get out of her cozy shell. She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Can you um, get off me? You're crushing my rabbit,"

Gale shook his head in shock and got off her immediately, his body grew hot and his face grew red from embarrassment. "Oh. I'm so sorry," He said frantically as he watched her get up, lightly pulling at the rabbits skin to stretch him back out to normal size. She laughed as she looked down at the rabbit, a childish smile on her face "He tried to turn you into a rabbit waffle,"

"Madge!"

They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was her dad, his voice strained with worry as he called out for her. She looked over at Gale, laughter still fresh on her face. "I should probably go," He nodded and got up off the floor, lending his hands out for her. She placed her hand on his gently and laughed as he pulled her up to quickly, making her fall into his arms. 'It feels almost right like this' Madge thought to herself, 'how safe it felt, and magical' Before this day they were never close, they would pass each other in the hallway and that's about it. But today had changed that, Gale was a sweet guy, handsome not to mention! Madge couldn't help but feel something more for him and she thought maybe it was possible for him to feel the same way about her. Gale began leaning down to her, his lips so close. She felt her breath tremble as closed in. Inches. Centimeters from her-

"MADGE!"

Gale stopped and Madge busted out laughing at the scared look on his face. She placed her hand on his broad chest, sneaking it up to his neck. "I really have to go. But you should visit me sometimes," She leaned up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed Gale's cheek. She smiled at him before quickly pulling away and running back home to her worried dad.

Gale just stood there and for the first time, he was breathless.

* * *

*One of my inspirations asked me to do a Gale/Madge story so of course i did! Thank you EMPG22HoPe for reading my stories :) Hope you like it! And i hope everybody else likes it and please tell me what you think :) Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

His hand was already on the door and before he could twist the knob, "Gale can you please clean up the table!" He sighed, "Yes mom," He jogged over to the small dinner table and piled up all the plates and placed it in the palm of his hand, then he scooped up all the cups and held them in a tight grip with his fingers. He weaved around all his younger brothers and placed the dishes in the sink in a sloppy heap. He wipped his hands clean and then rushed over to the door "Bye Mo-," "Wait!" His mom interrupted, jogging over to him and licking her hands. She reached up to her tall son and straightened out his hair. She smiled a kind smile, "You behave. And tell Madge I said hello," Gale smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Thanks mom,"

In a flash he dashed out the house and ran across the village as fast as he could, hopping over fallen tree logs and avoiding the storekeepers that were leaving work to finally go home and rest. He ran through the Seam, quickly waving to Greasy Sae, in his mind hoping she wouldn't say anything so he could keep running to the Mayors house to see Madge. But Odds weren't in his favour (yeah that saying applies outside the Hunger Games. In District 12 they use it as a joke since the Odds were never in their favour for _anything_)

"Gale! Would you do me a favor dear?" Her elderly voice so kind when she spoke. Gale stopped running and mentally sighed, 'Why doesn't someone just shoot me!' He turned to his right and walked up to her. "Of course Sae," "Tell your mother that I loved her gooseberry pie. After my husband died it's been very hard to eat but that defiantly helped," She forced a smile. Gale softened, "Absolutely. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I'll tell my mother your thanks,"

Sae closed her eyes and breathed a laugh, "If only you were 30 years older. But you would know about love, you're on your way to see Madge aren't you? And I'm making you wait! What's wrong with you, she won't stay that beautiful forever, go!" Her voice rising with humor. "You be good to her!" She called out to him as Gale began running again.

His feet trembled on the fresh green grass of the Mayors yard and finally he hopped onto the white wraparound porch of the Ranch styled mansion. He reached up and grabbed the golden door knocker and banged on the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

"Hello. How may I help you?" the maid, a woman in her late twenties said cheerfully as she flung the door wide. "Hi, is um… is Madge home?" Gale had never had to ask for a girl before, usually they came running for him, banging down his door. But Madge was different, she didn't chase after boys or was extremely needy, she was calm and adventurous and was happy with what she had and would never beg for more.

The maid looked him up and down before smiling, "Come in, you must be Gale. Let me tell her your hear," She said, grabbing Gales wrist and literatly pulling him into the house. She shut the door and ran upstairs excitedly, passing a butler, a man in his later 40. She whispered something of "He's here!" before disappearing somewhere upstairs. The butler looked at him and creepily smiled before vanishing into the kitchen. 'I guess no secrets are kept in this house' Gale thought to himself.

Gale heard a rattle from a room adjacent to him and leaned forward to look in the room. A plump man in a grey suit was waddling through, nibbling on a round sugar cookie as the butler from earlier walked by his side. "Ah, you must be ," He said smiling, holding out his hand without the cookie but ironically still had cookie crumbs stuck between the fingers. Gale outstretched his hand and took the Mayors, "Sir, good to see you," The mayor pulled back his hand and went back to eating his cookie, "My daughter tells me you are a rebel?" Gales eyes widened a little in surprise, "I'm sorry?" "You do not vote. I was sure hoping a man like you would find politics very interesting and was hoping you would vote for me in the next elections," Gale cleared his throat in awkwardness, "Oh yes I'm sorry. I don't think voting for me is really important as all of Panem is still in depression from the Dark days. What point does it make to have mayors run the place when the Capitol is essentially in control?"

From upstairs there was hurried footsteps and soon they both saw the maid running down the stairs. Her voice was breathless, "Sh-she will see you know," Gale smiled, "Thank you. Good seeing you Mayor," he said before jogging up the stairs. He didn't need directions to know which room was hers, it was the one with the large windows facing the Seam. He would remember seeing her standing there watching over the town as him and Katniss would go to the Hob to trade or eat lunch.

He reached the door and knocked softly. The reply was in the sweetest voice, "Come in,"

Gale gently pushed open the door and was greeted by white walls with thin gold strips, a small yet fancy chandelier that hung over the huge white sleigh bed with fluffy white comforters and gigantic white with gold edge pillows. But it wasn't the royalness of it that made him smile, in fact that defiantly wasn't it. While everybody else starved and lived in one room sheds they lived like kings. It was the sight of Madge sitting on the bed, her blonde hair damp for her recent shower, her skin clothed in a cotton white nightgown, and in her arms she stroked the bunny he had given to her.

He walked over and sat at the edge of her bed, seeing her criss-crossed and slowly petting the bunny, scratching its head as it closed its eyes in happiness. He smiled, "I'm guessing you really like it. Its not to late for my family to have it as a snack," "Oh stop it!" She laughed, pushing him playfully in the shoulder. He leaned his hand down in support and felt aged paper. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said immediately picking his hand up. He looked down to see an old book with parchment tied in with an almost straw like string. Madge sighed, her voice becoming sad. "Its okay, it's pictures of me when I was younger," She got up and put them bunny down in its glass cage before flipping through the brittle pages.

She stopped on one page with a picture of her and another woman hugging her. They were both in a bright green meadow, the sun bouncing off there perfect hair and there blue eyes as clear as the sky. Under it in black cursive letters it said, 'mom and I' he remembered hearing about when her mother died in a Peacekeeper riot during the Dark Days. She had just been walking down the streets of District 12 at the wrong time and was beat to death.

Gale looked up at her, "You look just like your mother," Madge smiled at that, "Thanks. I was hoping I would look like her and not my dad. He looks like a potato," he laughed, "At least you don't smell like a potato," Madge raised her eyebrows in surprise and somewhat curiosity, "Oh yeah, what do I smell like?"

The fresh scent of her shampoo flooded his nose. He intaked the smell while trying not to make it obvious, "It smells like… fresh Strawberries in the meadow during the summer," he smiled, lifting his hand to stroke a stray hair out of her young face. "But I know how to make it smell like fresh sheets," She raised her eyebrows and before she could open her mouth to ask Gale climbed on top of her.

"Gale!" She laughed as his body completely overpowered hers. She stopped fighting and stared at him. His eyes a cloudy sky blue, the grey mixing in and drawing her in. Gale looked back at her, her bright blue eyes cheery. He smiled as he entwined their fingers together, "You are so beautifu-," "Dinners ready!"

Both their heads snapped to the door of the room to see the maid happily looking at them. She walked out of the doorframe "Just letting you know," She sang. Gale looked back at Madge, "Will you meet me tomorrow in the meadow at this time?" He asked, trying to sound seductive. He usually never had to try to seduce someone but he really wanted to see her again. Madge thought about it for a minute, "Hmm. No," Gales heart dropped, "Why not?" He didn't mean to come off impulsive or rude but he had to know. Madge smiled at that, "Well you have to kiss me for my answer to be a yes,"

Gales heart beat faster at the moment she spoke and he started leaning in "I can do that," He was coming down, their lips so close, just like in the forest, so close… her breath smelling of vanilla mint. Their lips were right there and then

"Better hurry before Dinner turns cold," The maid said randomly walking by the door again. Madge laughed as she crawled out from under Gale, " I will see you tomorrow," She said as she walked over to her attached bathroom and before she closed the door she peaked over at him and whispered teasingly, "Maybe,"

Gale stared at the closed door and smile before forcing himself to leave. 'Gosh she was so hot!' He smiled to himself as he jogged down the stairs. He saw the mayor as he was approaching the door. The butler opened it for him but before he stepped out he yelled out "Oh Mayor Underseas? I change my mind, you can defiantly expect my vote this year," He smiled before exiting the house.

That smile never left his face for the rest of the night.

-During dinner-

Madge sat around the table with her dad, the servants placing plates of wiggly jellos and juicy meats in front of her. The maid came in and poured her another cup of fresh steaming French coffee. She smiled down at the blushing girl and couldn't help but say something. "Gale seems like a friendly guy,"

* * *

*Thanks so much for reading my story! I just had to continue to show my thanks! Hope you like it :D

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	3. Chapter 3:Part 1

It Gets Lonely 3 part 1.

Madge walked through the darkening forest the next day. The mist beginning to roll in, hovering around her fur boots as she walked over dead sticks and dried mud. Pushing the leaves out of her face she emerged in the middle of the woods, smiling as she saw Gale coolly yet almost nervously leaning against a tree trunk, waiting for her.

"I was scared someone kidnapped you in the dark," He teased as she approached him. "I think I could fight them off. But most likely if anyone was out here it would be my nosy maid" she laughed. Smoothly Gale wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her sparkling eyes with his hand. "I wouldn't be shocked if she was out here! But tonight is finally all about us. hopefully" He laughed as he led her around the base of the tree. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. He removed his hand and she gasped.

In front of her was a weeping willow, its branches holding burning candles that seemed to almost float. Underneath it was a picnic table, plain white plates covered in deer meet and herbs while glass cups held rich cranberry juice. She smiled and ran to the table, her mouth open in surprise and happiness, her eyes almost close to tears of joy. She even noticed scattered on the table were daffodil petals (her favorite flower) its scent filling the calm air. She slipped in the bench seat and turned around to face Gale, "This is-," "Beautiful. I'm glad you like it," Gales mother interrupted as she walked passed Gale and came up to Madge. She sat beside her and smiled, "I'm so sorry but I had to meet you. You are so beautiful just like he said. I have all these adorable boys, i have to keep up with who they like" She teased. "Mom," Gale breathed embarrassed. She ignored him, "He talks about you all the time," She said softly, placing her hand on Madges hand. "I should go because I know I'm 'killing' the mood so to speak. It was great meeting you," Gale's mother leaned in and embraced her before getting up and walking passed Gale. "Be good to her. She's fragile," She smiled, touching his shoulder gingerly before running in the direction of her house.

Gales face turned bright red as he walked over to the table. He plopped down and saw Madge staring at him, a huge smile on her face. "You talk about me a lot?" He nodded. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "I talk about you a lot to," She squeezed his hand before pulling away and placing the napkin on her lap. She looked like a small child compared to the large table, the dominating tree making her body seem even smaller. She laughed, "What's for dinner?"

The dinner felt like a whole scene ripped out of a fairy tale. He laughed as she told stories about her father when he would always lose things even though he was holding them in his hand, and she would 'aw' and 'smile' that adorable smile of hers whenever Gale talked about his younger brothers and his caring mom who never stopped loving them.

Madge cut a small chunk of the meat, "This is delicious! Please tell me my rabbits still at home," She joked. He pretended to be nervous "Maybe…" he teased back. She leaned forward to playfully smack him but he grabbed her hand gently, turning her hand around in his and kissing the knuckles. He looked up to see her eyes covered in a naive glaze. The beauty of innocence. He meant to drop her hand but something in him craved her, he couldn't let go of her hand. He slowly trailed the kisses up her hand and stopped when her eyes closed in pleasure.

Gale pulled away and sat back down, clearing his throat, "Did I mention you looked really pretty," He almost stuttered. He had all these things thought out in his head, 'pretty? She was gorgeous, a goddess! Stupid! Hunters don't belong with princess,' he shouted to himself. He wanted to say she looked beautiful. The way the fire danced across her face and glowed in her eyes, the way she laughed as he talked about hunting and how she was curious about snares herself. The way her hand flew over her mouth when she wanted to laugh but was chewing food, how she ran her hand through her wavy hair every once in a while and looked up at him with a shy smile. It was all incredibly adorable! 'But that would be too gooey to say' Gale thought and kept his mouth shut.

She looked up at him and laughed at his corny pick up line, "You almost make-out with my hand and then say I look pretty. You're a real catch Gale," Her smile was so big, her face becoming red with laughter. Gale couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He didn't know what to say but his mind made that choice for him and he couldn't control the words that slipped out his mouth. "When I'm around you I just get confused," He admitted. She stopped laughing. She got up and moved to sit right beside him. She leaned in, her body almost leaning into him. Her voice was a little shy but still rang with a sound of amusement and confidence.

"Hey Hunter boy, I feel the same way,"

Gale looked up and met his cloudy sky eyes with her ocean blue eyes, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "I want to show you something," Madge raised her eyebrows in wonder. Gale just laughed and spoke before she could open her mouth. "It's the second part of the date,"

He grabbed her hand and began leading a smiling yet curious Madge to the second part of their date.


	4. Chapter 4:Part 2

Gale led Madge into the middle of the meadow, the dark sky growing lighter and lighter. Madge looked around at the beautiful trees, the fog rolling around the large trunks, the flowers waving in the light breeze. "What are we doing here?" She asked. He looked down at her and smiled, "You'll have to wait and see," Madge laughed "Well if we're waiting I might as well get comfortable," She smiled before plopping down on the grass and laying down on her back. Gales looked at her and was shocked by her beauty at night, how small and sweet she was. Yet she was so spunky and adventures. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her but Madge saw the look in his eyes and denied him. "Wipe that smirk off your face," She laughed before patting the spot next to her. Gale sat down and looked at her, there was so much he didn't know and so much he wanted to know. He felt like he was intruding but couldn't help it. "Tell me about you,"

So Madge told him everything, how she grew up with her mom and dad and how they always were a little overprotective. Her mother didn't really want servants but her husband being the Mayor they had to have servants. She always cooked with them though and usually took care of Madge instead of the maids. But when she died a lot of things changed. Her father tried spending more time with her to help her cope. He took her on trips to the Capitol whenever he had meetings to get her mind off it. It did help but Madge thought her life was still empty without her moms' full love and care and support. Her dad tried but it was never enough.

In the middle of Madge pouring out her whole life story she had moved her head so it rested on Gales lap. He stroked her hair and twisted flowers into the soft blonde locks while listened carefully to her words. When she had finished he looked down at her with sad eyes. "Alright Hunter boy, it's your turn. What's your life story?" She smiled as she lifted her head up and sat criss-crossed in front of him, running her hands through her hair because it felt itchy. Before Gale could speak a word Madge laughed, "Gale! What did you do to my hair?" Gale laughed at her expression, "I was trying to make you go for a mother nature look," He leaned in and tucked a large sunflower above her ear, "I think you look beautiful with flowers in your hair," He said and then caught himself before Madge could tease him. "Not that you look bad without them! I mean you're always beautiful," The words rushed out his mouth. She just laughed at. "So you're an expert on what makes girls beautiful?" She asked teasingly. And the comfortable atmosphere he forgot he was with Madge and responded how he would with his guy friends, "Well yeah I've been with my share of girls,"

Madge laughed but eyes told otherwise. They had grown sad. Gale reached out for her, "I didn't mean it like that, I-," She cut him off, "Yes you did. You're a bit of a ladies' man," She teased. Gale looked down embarrassed, his voice low. "But there's only one girl I wanted." She rolled her eyes playfully, "You are so lame!" She laughed out loud, her mood going back to happy. Internally Gale smiled, he was grateful Madge didn't let anything ruin her mood. He didn't want Madge to be sad because he was stupid enough to say something like "having his share of girls" And to be honest when he was with them, he was never fully, truly happy. He really wanted Madge. She looked at him with humor filled sparkling eyes. "Tell me your life story before I have to listen to another bad pick up line,"

And so Gale told her everything about him while she picked out the flowers from her hair.

* * *

After a while Gale got so comfortable talking to her, he talked about his hate for the Capitol and the government. Only Katniss saw this side but he thought Madge would understand.

" What I don't understand is that the mayor can just go on indulging in life. Having a feast for breakfast, lunch and dinner when his whole district is starving. That doesn't make since! And he can waste food cause I doubt he eats all of it yet my family can barely afford a half a loaf of bread," "But he's trying. I mean he does buy from hunters that go in the illegal woods," Madge says. "Okay. I'm not saying he's a bad mayor. I mean there's no violence. Peacekeepers back off. But it's, if I could run for mayor-," "Then we'd have no animals left. You would allow people to hunt and all the animals would die. And then you'd start killing our pets," She teased him, reminding him of her rabbit. Gale laughed but thought about her words. "Well maybe you could run for my secretary," He said as he leaned closer to her. She smiled and leaned in to. But the skies started burning bright oranges and pinks and she snapped her head in the direction of the new lights. The Sun was rising over the mountains.

"Is this what you brought me here for?" Her voice was in awe. Gale nodded and looked at her, "My Dad use to bring my mom here before he died," His voice was low. She met his sad gaze and kissed him.

It was a quick peck but enough to make Gales heart jump out of his chest. He wanted to do so much more. Before his hands could respond to grab her face to keep her there she pulled away.

She turned back and watched the sunrise, bringing her knees to her chest to rest her head on them and watch in awe.

It only last a few minutes but it was the most beautiful thing Madge had ever seen. She watched as the pinks cut through the orange as it began to fade into yellow and soon blend into blues. Madge smiled as the show ended and felt an ache in her heart. Gale had brought her here. This must have been so hard for him to face this place. She turned to him.

"I can tell why your dad brought her here. Thank you for bringing me,"

His grayish eyes glowed. He saw how bad she felt for him and smiled, "I haven't been here since he died. My mom rarely talks about it," He tried making his voice quiver in sadness but he couldn't help smiling. Madge smacked him, "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" She laughed as Gale grabbed her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. "Yes. And I was hoping it was working so you would kiss me," "Oh now I'm never kissing you," She teased. "Oh yeah? Yeah good luck fighting me off then," Gale smiled as he gently pushed her to the floor and climbed on top of her, her soft giggles and cries for help filling the air. "Looks like I won," Gale smiled before leaning down to kiss her. "Looks like you did," She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for his comforting lips. They were centimeters away…

"Madge!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her Dads voice. She groaned, "Oh no…" Gale looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked. Madge leaned her head back against the ground, "I don't want to go." She whined. He smiled at that, "I never want you to go," He said before leaning into her again.

"Madge!"

"Okay I'm going," Madge laughed as she gently pushed against Gales chest for him to get off. He smiled when she did that. "You can ask me to get off but I think you just wanted to touch my chest," She laughed at that, "Okay sorry. Please get out," She said pulling her hands away. He frowned "No I think I like when you push me," He laughed as she finally pushed him off and got up. "Always making things complicated," Gale got up to "Yes," He smiled before running and picking her up bridal style, twirling her around and around.

"Madge!"

He sighed and set her down gently. "We could run away you know," He said. She rolled her eyes, "Okay, catch me first," She challenged before running off in the woods towards the sound of her dads voice.

They jumped over fallen tree trunks and dodged branches until the broke into the front yard of Madge's' house. Gale was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she laughed, "No stop my dad's going to kill her," She said as he pulled back to look at her father. "Hello Mayor," He nodded stiffly, swallowing nervously. Madge giggled quietly at him. "Hey dad I'm sorry, I'm-," The Mayor cut her off with a hug, "OH thank god you are okay!" He cried out. "I was so scared, the woods is a dangerous place! I was about to send all the Peacekeepers in Panem to find you," He sobbed as he stroked her head, hugging her closer and closer. Madge hugged back, "Oh dad. Please don't worry." She pulled back and wiped his tears away from under his glasses. "Gale took really good care of me. And apparently he's been with his fair share of girls so he could help you meet a nice lady," She teased. Her dad looked up and smiled, clearing his throat and holding the front of his white jacket to look proper, "Well that would be wonderful my good boy. But we will have to start this Match maker when we get back," He said. Madge looked up at him, her voice surprised. "Where are you going?" "To the Capitol," He responded. She closed her eyes in almost pain. "Shoot. I forgot you had that meeting this week."

Gale was completely confused. What meeting? Before he could say anything Madge answered his thoughts for him. "All the Mayors of the Districts are meeting to talk about reelections," Her father smiled. "I already had the maid pack your stuff. Please say goodbye to Mr. Gale and meet me inside in 5 minutes?"She nodded.

Madge turned to Gale as her father walked back to the house. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Her face was so young and glowing. She smiled. "I had a really nice time." She leaned up on her tippy toes and gently kissed his cheek before running after her dad. "I'll see you soon," She yelled back at him.

Gale was shocked at the suddenness of everything and called after her, "How long will you be gone?" He really hoped it wasn't too long. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to kiss her again but longer. This night was one of the best nights of his life and he wanted to have many more like it.

Madge stepped onto her porch and looked back at him and yelled at him teasingly, "You'll have to wait and see," she said the words he had said to her when he brought her into the meadow to watch the sunset. He smiled back and watched as Madge walked into her house and the Butler closed the door behind her.

* * *

*Finally another chapter! Been super busy with testing. Why can't school just let me write! Thanks everybody for all the support! Love you guys! Hope you all like it :)

Hunger Games belongs to Hunger Games


	5. Chapter 5:Capitol Meetings

-In the Capitol-

"District 12, what did you have in mind for elections? I don't think it should be hard for you, no one's going to run for mayor while they are all dying of starvation," The Mayor from District 2 says, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head up to laugh. Madge grew angry, clenching her hands together but she lost it and shot up from her seat, her voice strong. "Dad I actually wanted to talk to you about that," "Not now darling," Her dad responded in a shy voice, gesturing her to sit down as the rest of the Mayors picked on him. "Aww so cute, your daughter wants to be a part of this," "But I am a part of this!" Madge screamed back.

All eyes were on her now.

She took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "It was brought to my attention how much District 12 is being ignored-," "Is not!" "Is to and you know it. You want to have a good Hunger Games, challenge the Careers and feed the starving Districts so they can grow strong."

They all looked at Madge with disbelieving eyes, some folding their arms and rolling their eyes at what they thought was childish ideas. The Mayor from District 2 just looked at her with cold eyes and smiled evilly, his voice stinging with cruelness.

"And how do you suppose we do that little girl? Show kindness and spare them all in the Hunger Games? What an angelic thing of you to do!"

Everybody burst out laughing at his sarcasm; they would never show the Districts mercy and they knew it. The District 2 Mayor looked at her to see her embarrassed reaction, hoping her face would turn red and she would finally sit down. But all Madge did was smile.

* * *

*Ooh Madge's got a plan! Haha, thanks everybody for reading! I love all the reviews and support, thanks so much you guys :) Hope you like it! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	6. Chapter 6:Gifts

-Couple days later-

(Madge and her father finally returned from her trip to the Capitol)

"Did you see the newspaper?" Madge asked eagerly, hiding the District 12 newspaper behind her back. Gale just laughed and looked at her, "No I haven't, why?" "Look!" Madge said as she whipped out the paper and held it out in front of her in Gales face. He leaned back a little surprised and then quickly scanned the paper, his eyes widening at the news. "How?" He asked his voice full of shock. "Well after that date, I talked to my dad and the other mayors at the meeting about throwing a feast for our all the poorer districts. I might have said it would help them for re-elections," She smiled childishly. Gale smiled and hugged her, his arms fitting perfectly around her delicate frame. He breathed in her ear, "You are amazing!" She giggled and pulled back, "I know. Best part, it's also a masquerade ball," "But these people, even myself, we can't afford outfits," Madge's smile grew larger, "I also might have talked the Capitol designers to donating outfits for everyone," "Madge darling! Time for lunch!" Madge closed her sparkling blue eyes and breathed in frustration. "Well I got to go, but I can't wait to see you in your tux," she winked at him before jogging through her freshly cut yard. Gale looked down at the newspaper Madge had brought and quickly scanned over it, "Wait! Madge the Ball is in 5 days. We can't hang out earlier? I can't go five days without seeing you," He yelled out. Madge turned around, her light blue plaid dress twirling around her knees and her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder to rest on her back. She smiled, "I guess you're going to have to deal with it," She stuck out her tongue teasingly before hopping onto her porch and gracefully walking into her house.

Gale sighed and slowly began walking back to his house. What would he do without her for 5 days? The more important question was, how could he ever repay her for this? She was so brave, taking on the Capitol the way she did. She had convinced a group of heartless people to show mercy on the poorer Districts and throw them a feast, not to mention make it a celebration and was able to get everybody outfits! Madge did all this because of what Gale had said about their district starving. She was truly amazing.

He pulled open the rickety door to his house, hearing it creak and reveal his family swirling around the living room and kitchen in excitement. His little brother Rory came up running to him, hugging Gale with all his might. Gale laughed, "Hey little brother, what's going on?" He patted Rory's head, messing up his hair before taking off his thin sweater. Rory looked up with bright eyes, "Your girlfriend. She's awesome! Look at the suits she got us!" He smiled happily as he began dragging Gale to the living room where colorful tissue paper was thrown randomly around and 5 large boxes were laid out on the floor.

Gale leaned against the doorway that attached the living room and the kitchen and watched as Rory picked up all the different types of suits. First he picked up a nice red tux, "But this isn't the best part," He said before putting down the suit and bending down to a box and slipping on furry mittens and a fuzzy hat. He swiftly turned around, his face scrunched up as he curved his fingers like claws, "GRRR! I'm a lion!" He laughed. Gale noticed all the orange fur that shot crazily out of the gloves and the googly eyes on the hat that looked like a lions face. "How did she know Lions where my favorite!" He shrieked happily before turning back around and taking off the gloves and hat before picking up another suit. This one was smaller suit that was a lovely calming grey that matched with most of the people from the Seam's eyes. Then along the edges of the collar and cuffs was a soft detail that was drawn on with coal dust. Rory looked up, his eyes turning sad. "This one's Vicks. In the letter, Madge said she got it grey because it goes with the coal mining," Then his eyes changed into curiosity, "Okay how does she know what he wants to be? Now she's just stalking us Gale," He laughed before setting the suit down and plopping down on a couch. Gale laughed and then realized he hadn't seen his sister's outfit. "Where's Posy's?" "Right here," He heard his mothers soft voice say as she came out the bathroom, gently directing Posy into the living to show him her dress. "It's beautiful. Will you twirl for Gale honey?" Their mom asked as she leaned against the wall next to Gale. She gave a shy smile and began twirling around, the puffed out blue dress twirling with her, the white cloth under brushing past her ankles. Her shoulders were also puffed out and there was a cute lace design on the front. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a light blue ribbon. She was so adorable!

Gale tried holding back his laughter, "You call that a twirl?" He said before bending down and scooping her up, spinning her round and round. She giggled and gripped onto him, "Gale!" She shrieked and he immediately stopped, gently placing her down. He smiled and poked the tip of her nose, "You're going to be such a heartbreaker," "Just like your big brother," There mom said smiling as she walked into the kitchen. "Gale's girlfriend Madge," She teased "Also sent us a big bowl of vegetable soup and some lemonade. Who wants some?" Everybody raised their hand.

* * *

-Later that night-

Gale looked in front of his full length mirror, holding up the black suit Madge had gotten him. He sighed and set it down on his mother's bed before plopping down next to it, falling back onto the old mattress and covering his eyes with the palm of his hands. He heard soft footsteps and a gentle laugh approach him. He moved his hands and turned his head to the source of the sound. His mother smiled, "It's a great tux," Gale sighed, "Yeah it is," His mother frowned and walked over to him, picking up his suit, sitting down and setting it on her lap, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles. "What's wrong Gale?" He sighed again and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know how to dance. And it's not just that I mean I probably can dance. But it was that dad was suppose to teach me the dances and how you two danced when you got married, but then that mine exploded and killed him! God!" Gale cried out, his hands tightening into fists. His mom just looked at him sadly, "Hey, hey. Gale look at me," She said, moving the tux over and grabbing his hands. "Look at me. I know that dancing is really hard because of your father but finally something good is happening to us. And so this is a great time to dance," Her voice was soft and Gale looked up at her, restraining the tears he felt forming in his eyes. He finally nodded, registering the words in his head and hugged her.

He felt her arms embrace him back in a comforting manner. He sniffled and gave a weak smile. "Thanks mom," She smiled back and patted his back, "Now you get some sleep. Tomorrow I teach you how to dance. Bright and early," She said before picking up his suit and folding it up, placing it back into the box it came in.

Gale smiled as he watched his mom become frustrated and refold the suit over and over again till it fit perfectly in the box. He shook his head and got up, "Goodnight ma," he said before walking out and tripping over tiny little bodies as he turned the sharp corner.

"Ow!" He heard a bunch of tiny moans. He laughed and got up, "Ease dropping?" He said to his two little brothers and sisters who he had tripped over as they tried listening in on his conversation with their mom. They all jus looked at him guiltily but then their face expressions changed to happiness. "Are we learning how to dance tomorrow?" "Yeah," Gale said. And before he could say anything else his brothers and sister started jumping up crazily, "Yeah! Yay!" Gale laughed at their enthusiasm and began shooing them away to their rooms, "Hey go to bed you little scampers, we got a big day tomorrow," He said as lead each of them to bed.

And finally once everybody was tucked in he crept into the living room and plopped down on the couch which also was his bed and finally closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

*Thought it been a while since i've updated, stupid tests at school! Anyway, hope you like it! Please tell me what you think :D

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	7. Chapter 7:Day 1

**Day 1 without Mage:**

Slowly Gale crept into his brother's room, sneaking up to their shared bed and clutched a fistful the blanket they cuddled to. In his mind he slowly counted down.

3.2.1.

He yanked the blanket off and began tickling them, pretending to roar and be a monster.

"Rawr! I'm going to eat you!" he said in his 'monster impersonation' voice before bending over and swooping them into his arms, throwing them over his broad shoulders as if they weighed nothing and strutted into the living room. They laughed as he threw them onto the couch.

"Oh you two are so silly," He says before looking up at his mom as she entered, gently dragging along a sleepy Posy.

"Aw you still sleepy? Come here," Gale says in a soft voice before picking her up and walking over to the couch, sitting down and cradling her on his lap.

"Okay, who's ready to dance?"

The next thirty minutes were filled with Gale swirling around the room, dipping his mother, spinning her. He was a natural.

His mother smiled. "Just like your father,"

Gale smiled back, knowing it was hard for her to say that. She patted him lightly on the cheek, "Now go help your sister," She said in a calm voice before gracefully making her way to the kitchen. Gale turned on his heels and swopped up his sister in his arms.

"How's dancing?" he asks.

"It's kinda hard," She responded tiredly, rubbing her itchy eyes. Gale only laughed and placed her down, making her step on his feet.

"Here let me help you. Hold on, okay?" He smiled as he grabbed her hands and began dancing around the room with her. She giggled as he spun around to fast and tricked her into thinking he would make her fall.

"Who wants breakfast?" Their mother's voice rang out. They all ran over to the counter, gently shoving each other.

"I do!" They all said excitedly.

"Please set up the table and then we can eat silly!" She laughed, flipping the eggs over in the rusted pan. They all ran to the cupboards and grabbed certain things, rushing back over to the table to set up. Posy weaved around them over into the living room, digging through a wooden chest before pulling out the plaid red and white table cloth. She then waddled over happily and spread it out over the table. Vick grabbed the cups and placed 5 on the table, spacing them out and putting them were his family members usually sat every morning. Gale grabbed the plates and placed them around the table next to the cups, Rory quickly following behind him and placing down the silverware.

They finished just in time as their mother walked over with the food and drinks. Their mouths were open and drooling as she scrapped some eggs on their plate and then plopping down two sausage and a strip of bacon. Their eyes grew big at all the food (never having this much to eat in a whole meal) and they dug into their food.

Gale only laughed, enjoying the sight of his family, there happy smiles on their faces because of the food.

All of this was because of Madge.

* * *

*I originally had all 5 days in one chapter but that was 6 pages. WAY to long! Hope you like the new chapter :) I should be updating a lot faster with this story. Thanks for all the support :D Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	8. Chapter 8:Day 2

**Day 2 without Madge:**

_Knock. Knock._

Gale quietly walked over to the door and twisted the knob, gently pulling it open, trying to not make it creek. His family was still sleeping. He was the early bird of the family, usually woke up when the sun was rising to go catch some food for his family. His grey t-shirt a little baggy on him, he pushed the sleeves up and pulled the door open enough to see who it was.

It was Katniss, wearing her father's leather jacket and her hair placed in its usual braid. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Catnip,"

"Hey. I didn't know if we were still going hunting?" She asked, her voice soft.

He laughed, "Well since you walked all this way,"

He jumped down from his rickety porch and they began walking away from District 12, into the forbidden woods. Gale talked about how happy his family was because of all the food and how excited Posy was for the dance. Katniss smiled and said the exact same about Prim. Almost everybody in District 12 was excited.

They walked under the towering trees, there leaves slowly raining down on them. It had been about 30 minutes and Gale hadn't made any comments about the government or the Capitol, or anything snarky about this like he usually would. Katniss looked up at him with her cloudy blue eyes.

"You seem happy,"

"I am. Can't be happy in District 12?" He laughed.

Katniss gave a small smile, "Shut up Gale. I mean, you've said nothing like 'oh I hate the Capitol' today." She mimicked his voice.

He smiled, "Not today. I'm just excited about the masquerade, that's all."

"Oh right, isn't your girlfriend it?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Gale said in an low, embarrassed voice.

"Oh but you want her to be," Katniss smiled largely, teasing him.

Gale only blushed.

* * *

*Sorry so short! Hope you like it :) I would love to know what you think! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	9. Chapter 9:Day 3

**Day 3 without Gale:**

Madge sat out in her backyard on the deck, looking up every 10 minutes to see the workers placing down the stones for the new dance floor. She looked back down, listening to her assistant coordinator talk to her about the food.

"I've been going over all the food selections and they mostly all consist of meat. Are you sure none of them are vegetarians?"

Madge looked up at her and softly chuckled, "You are obviously not from here. Everybody is starving, they don't have time to be picky about what they eat,"

" Madge! Darling can you come in here please?" Her father called after her. She sighed and got up from her chair, looking down at the thick rimmed glasses wearing, slightly chunky, pointed nose, bright pink hair that was pulled back in a bun, cheetah skinned assistant.

"They would be happy eating rocks if they had to. If you have any questions, find me in this mess," She laughed, "If you will excuse me for a minute," She said before walking back into the house, dodging all the light equipment that was being carried out, going through all the rooms in search of her dad.

He was standing in his study with District 2's mayor and the lead counsel who works with President Snow. She stopped right at the doorway in shock.

District 2's mayor smiled. "I am loving the atmosphere of your party. It's very… creative," he picked his words carefully. His suit was sharp and dark gray, making him seem bigger than he actually was. His hands were placed behind his back in a respectful, grown up manner. The lead counsel just scribbled down words on his clipboard, randomly looking up through his small glasses to watch their responses.

Madge forced herself to smile and be friendly.

"Well the Capitol was a huge help. Lead Counsel, please give President Snow and everybody my thanks,"

District 2 frowned; this was not the response he wanted from her. But than he remembered something very crucial and twisted his lips in an evil smile.

"Is he worth it? Throwing this party just to impress him. These pass few days must be very hectic for you. Barely any sleep, no time for friends, making decisions on your own,"

Madge was taken aback for a second but refocused, trying to make her voice sound young, confused and innocent.

"This party isn't for a certain someone,"

District 2's mayor laughed, his voice cold and cruel.

"Oh sweetheart don't lie to me. We have eyes_ everywhere_. I know."

It grew silent for a few seconds before he reasked the question.

"Is he worth it?"

Madge smiled, "Yes, my District is worth it."


	10. Chapter 10:Day 4

**Day 4: **

Gale crouches behind a bush, watching as Madge talks with gardeners and talks about what type of flowers to plant. His heart beat faster as she waved goodbye to them and walked closer to him, examining the herbs and berries that were on the bush he was hiding in.

She was right in front of him now, her blonde hair lazily pulled back in a messy pony tail. He noticed she wore a light green dress that flowed in the wind and a white cardigan that really made her skin glow golden. She smiled a sweet smile as she twisted off a berry from the bush and popped it in her mouth.

"Madge!"

She turned around immeditaltly to see her father.

"Please don't eat any of those berries!" He said nicely before turning back to talk to District 2's mayor. She laughed and before she could turn around to the berries, Gale stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his other hand before dragging her into the woods.

She panicked for a little until she felt the familiar kisses on her neck. She giggled and pushed away from the body.

"Gale! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait 5 days. So I kidnapped you," He smiled, going up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her to him.

She smiled, "Well. I guess I'm escaping," She said as she sneaked out of his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow. You can wait one more day. You're a big boy," She teased before running back out of the forest and almost running into someone. She stopped immediately and shrieked.

"Oh I'm sorry. You scared me," Her voice was small and shaken.

The District 2 mayor smiled. "Talking to trees are we?" He motioned back to the forests that she ran out of.

Madge cleared her throat. "No I was just talking to myself about the party tomorrow night,"

"And what did you tell yourself?" He asked curiously.

She smiled.

"That it will be the greatest night of our lives,"


	11. Chapter 11:Night of the Party

**Day 5: Night of the party**

Gale quickly glanced himself over in the mirror, tucking in his white collared shirt and slipping on his slightly dark gray blazer. He smiled and walked out into the living to see his mom straightening Vicks hair and Rory talking to Posy.

"You look beautiful," Rory said. Posy blushed and looked away smiling.

Gale laughed, 'Trying to get some practice with the ladies before we go are ya?" He said as he patted Rory on the back.

There mom looked at them with adoration, her light brownish/bronze colored dress twirling around her knees, revealing her long perfect legs. Her dress was very old fashioned; it was tied around the neck and had a v-neck so to not reveal too much. Her hair was pulled back in curls at the top of her head. And then that's when it dawned on him, that was the dress she had worn on when she went to prom with dad.

But how did Madge find it? It couldn't be. How did she know that that was the dress?

His mom saw he was staring at her in amazement. She smiled.

"I don't know how Madge did it, but you thank her tonight for me, please."

He nodded and smiled back.

"Of course. You look great mom. And so do you all," He turned to his sister and brothers and caught them all in a hug.

There mom laughed and joined the hug. "Oh you all are so silly nilly," She tickled them before kissing their heads.

"Now who's ready to go?" she asked smiling and they all ran to the door.

* * *

Madge got up from her vanity chair when her maid finally finished her make-up. She smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror, her bright gold dress sparkling as it bounced off the lights and shined. Her hair fell in waves around her and her make-up was light, gold eye shadow and skin cream to make her skin look like porcelain. She turned back to her maid, "Thank you so much!" She squealed, running over and hugging her. The maid laughed and hugged back,

"It was my pleasure darling. Gale will be so star-struck when he see's you," the maid playfully poked her nose. "Now let's go, don't want you to miss you grand introduction,"

The maid led her out the room and told her to stand right behind a huge golden curtain. Her father shortly after came out of his room and to his side, straightening out his blazer and clearing his throat.

"How do I look?" He asked nervously.

Madge smiled, "Very handsome,"

He smiled back, "And you my darling look gorgeous. Thank you for this wonderful idea," He said as he held out his arm. She laughed, "This is helping you be re-elected, it was my pleasure dad," She said in a light voice before looping her arm through his.

In a couple seconds she would walk out in front of all of District 12. But the only person she cared about was Gale.

* * *

Gale's family made its way and stood in the middle of the crowd that stood in front of the grand stairs. The announcer stood at the top of the stairs, holding an old themed microphone. He had died blue skin, slicked back green hair, his voice loud and booming. He was obviously from the Capitol.

Gale tried not rolling his eyes as the announcer spoke, thanking the Capitol for all of this, the decorations, dresses, food. But that was not true. This was all Madge.

Than the announcer said something of interest.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the man of the hour, Mayor Undersee and his daughter Madge Undersee!"


	12. Chapter 12:Fireworks

It was 30 minutes into the ball, Gale eagerly yet politely pushed through the crowds of dancing people, trying to get to Madge. He could see her radiant smile from across the room, her golden hair falling around her angelically as her dress made her glow even more. He kept trying to get to her, to just see her but the town girls kept pulling him back, wanting to talk to the "handsome Gale"

"Oh Gale, member that kiss behind the school. Let's reenact that again," Violet purred as she came closer to Gale, her dark dirty hair clinging to her face. Gale tried backing up but stopped when he felt a body pressed on his back and tiny hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" a soft perky voice asked. He smiled knowing exactly who it was. He took the hands and turned around, unexpectly twirling her and capturing her in his arms. He ignored the other girls as they huffed and walked away and only focused on Madges giggles.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"We're they friends of yours?" She said, her lips trying to hide a playfully smile.

"They wish," Gale smiled, leaning closer down, pressing his forehead to hers. But she pulled away.

"Oh they wish? Do I wish?" She teased, pursing her lips.

"Oh no," Gale shook his head before getting closer to her again, not wanting to be away from her. "You already have me,"

She smiled at that. "well sense I do, let's dance," She said before grabbing his hand and gently pulling him outside to the dance floor. The soft lights twinkling against the dark skies of District 12. She let out a small sigh at the beauty before realizing the song that was playing.

"Oh I love this song!" She chirped.

"Then lets dance," Gale said before twirling her out to the floor.

And for the next 10 minutes, it was filled with the same routine. Madge would smile when a new song came on and would say "I love this song," And Gale would just laugh and continue dancing, holding her close. But after awhile Gale noticed something.

"I love this song!" Madge said again.

Gale laughed, "But Madge, you love every song!"

"Exactly, If i keep saying it we won't stop dancing," Her voice was so young and shy.

He smiled at how adorable and pure she was. He opened his mouth to say something but then his mom cut in, placing her hands gingerly on his broad shoulder, a warm smile on her soft face.

"Oh Madge you look absolutely beautiful!" Gales mother said in adoration.

Madge blushed, "Thank you, as do you,"

"Actually I wanted to thank you for that. Thank you so much for finding this dress! How did you even-,"  
"My dad has great memory," Madge smiled, (There parents went to same school when they were younger) "I'm really glad that's the dress, it was no problem."

Gales mom smiled, trying to hold back small tears. She cleared her throat, before trying to fix Gales hair. "Well I will leave you 2 alone, let me just fix… his… hair,"

"Mom its fine," he said as he cringed.

Madge only laughed. "Mrs. Hawthorne he looks great,"

Gales mom smiled "Oh, she's a keeper. She likes you when you're messy," She teased before squeezing his shoulders in a hug form before leaving.

Gale turned back, a little embarrassed. "Well.. . let's hope we don't have any more interruption. We have 5 days to make up for," He said as he wrapped his arms around her, soaking in her presence.

"Well it looks like you will have to go 5 more minutes," a dark voice said. They both immediately turned to see the District 2 mayor looking at them with sharp cold eyes, an annoyed, evil look on his thin lips.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his fat hand.

Madge just looked at him, trying to remain calm. "I'd prefer not," She said as nicely as she could.

"Don't be rude girl," He huffed before forcefully pushing Gale out the way and grabbing Madge on the waist. She huffed and stared at him with angered eyes.

"So is he the boy?"

"Excuse me?" Madge said, truly confused. She pushed her thin eyebrows together and tilted her head a little.

"I don't like you,"  
Madge was a little taken aback by change in conversation but she responded "But I didn't do anything to you,"

"You did. You embarrassed me in front of everybody and now you're having this party which will be the talk of Panem and you, the starlight. I don't like that. All eyes should be on District 2." His voice grew dark and irrated as his hands clenched on her waist.

"Well sorry you couldn't keep the attention." Madge snapped back and before the mayor could say anything rude back Gale cut back in, putting a strong hand on the mayors' shoulder.

"I think that's long enough." He says in a strong, demanding voice. The mayor looks back at him angrily before walking off. Gale gently turns to Madge, gently holding her, stroking her face.

" Are you okay?"

She just laughed at that, her voice full of sarcasm," No he shot me with lasers. Yeah I'm fine. You?"

Gale shook his head. "Actually no I'm not. There's something I've been dying to do for so long now," He said before opening his eyes to look at her. His strong grey eyes determined and he didn't hesitate, he went in for a kiss.

The moment there lips touched, fireworks exploded in the sky, physically and mentally. Madge smiled into the kiss before pulling away to look up at the sky, watching all the colors explode into the dark air. She laughed, shaking her head at the ironicness of how the fireworks she saw represented how she felt when she was with Gale. She smiled before turning back to him, leaning up on her tippy toes and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

*Hola! SO SORRY long wait, I just got back from my vacation. I hope you all like the new chapter. This story isn't doing as good as all my others so i really hope to get up to at least **16 reviews** on this before updating again. PLEASE and thanks. Love you guys :)


	13. Chapter 13:After Party

*_IM BACK :D I missed you guys so much on my vacation! I had an okay time. In my mind i pretended i was a Fan fic tour and i was traveling to visit my fans haha. Anyway just typed this up, SORRY its short, next chapter should be longer and interesting. Hope you guys like the new chapter :) I recommend you listen to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift while reading this. Really set the mode. Haha. Enjoy! _

* * *

-the next morning the day after the party-

The Mayors butler slowly went around the house; collecting trash with his plastic glove covered hands and placed it in the trash bag he carried around with him. The party last night grew crazier and crazier by the hour. After all the Capitol executives left District 12 broke into an uproar, the more heavier alcohols were passed out and everybody began laughing and cheering, talking about their hate for the Capitol, dancing the tradional dances of the District, playing pin the tail on President Snow. The party had ended at around 3 am, everybody drunk and exhausted, stumbling out of the party with smiles, thanking Madge and her father for the amazing night, desperately not wanting to leave and return to their poor sad lives but needing to get home to begin working.

The party had ended, but not for Madge and Gale.

The butler pulled back the crème colored curtains, watching as Gale and Madge still remained dancing outside on the dirtied dance floor. Madges eyes slowly began dropping and she rested her head on Gales broad shoulders while he slowly hummed a song for them to dance to. In the back the sun was slowly rising, illuminating there gold and black outfits, making them even more beautiful. They hadn't even noticed the sunset, only felt the feel each others arms around one another as they continued to dance in the bright suns rays, listening to the trees rustle in the soft breeze. The moment was all too perfect. All too good to be true in such a world that co existed with the Hunger Games. The butler sighed.

"Oh to be young and in love,"

"Well aren't they cute," The maid said, coming from around the corner and looking over the old butlers shoulder, nosily watching the kids.

"Yes indeed. But how long do you think it will last?" The butler asked, pulling away from the curtain, letting the curtain fall back into its place and closing the sight on Gale and Madge. He turned away and got back to cleaning. The maid just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?

"Well… his reputation around District 12. He is a player as the young ones do call it. He will get bored and leave poor Madge." He stated sadly.

The maid only shook her head, pulling back the curtains to watch as the happy kids stopped dancing finally. Madge gave a short yawn, Gale began laughing at her tiredness. Madge only blushed and turned away embarresed but Gale chased after her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, trying to turn her around so he could look at her beautiful face, wanting to see her blush, just wanting to see her smile and be his forever. The maid's voice was in slight awe as she spoke, her eyes still glued at the sight of the two kids in love. She smiled.

"Oh no, he'll never do anything like that to Madge. She's got him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it,"


	14. Chapter 14:Election Day

Colorful banners streamed up everywhere. "Who will be the next mayor of District 12?" Balloons being released into the air, sparklers being spread through the crowd, small frosting cookies being passed out. Election day is a big deal in District 12, the mayor will affect how much food is given out, how many kids will starve, what rules will be passed or banned. If they got a bad mayor who banned the hob they would be screwed. This week was very important, listening to speeches and meeting people, but most importantly, it was a good time to get some free snacks.

Madge stood by her father in a bright white dress, a blue hat covered in vote buttons all over it. She smiled largely and shook hands with the people of District 12 while she stood by her father as he had polite chit chat. But that's when she saw him, out the corner of her eye, just arriving at the towns circle dressed up in grey slacks and a dingy white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up carefree. He looked around, not really interested in the event, almost a little uncomfortable.

Gale.

Madge laughed at his awkward stance before excusing herself and weaving through all the people, slipping through the small gaps and around Gale. He hadn't even noticed her, his large hands slipped into his pockets.

"Boo!" She pounced, jumping from behind him to in front of him, her hands up and open as a motion of surprise. Gale laughed. Madge then put her hands down and smiled, her voice playful and her sparkling eyes mischievous.

"I didn't think you'd come,"

"Well I came for you," He smiled leaning down to her. She only pressed one of her hands to his strong, lean chest to stop him. One of her eyebrows raising, her eyes growing wide and hopeful.

"So you're going to vote?"

"No, I just came to see you in this pretty dress," He joked, his hand lowering and tucking at her dress. She caught on and pushed him away playfully.

"Go on Hunter boy," She teased. "Voting booth is right there," She pointed over to her right. Gale protested, stopping in his tracks and turning back to her, his tall form looming over her, his smile dashing.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?"

She pretended to pounder it in her mind, pouting her lips and cocking her head. But then she smiled. "Why not," She got up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "And maybe you'll get an actual kiss when you get back," she teased.

"Oh you sure know how persuasion works. And defiantly seduction," He smiled, leaning down closer. She laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Hurry up!" Gale playfully pouted before making his way through the crowd and to a line for the voting booth. He took a deep breath, looking around awkwardly as he waited. That's when he felt somebody nudge him in the shoulder. Gale looked over, finally being eye-lever with someone. The boy was about 6'3, around same height, very big, golden muscles hidden under his blazer, spiky dirty blonde hair and a cocky expression on his handsome face.

"How did a boy like you end up with a girl like that? Watch how it's really done, boy," The boy said before winking over at Gale and making his way to Madge. Gale was intrigued to see how this would go.

"Hey there babe," the boy said.

Madge looked up at the handsome boy, a little weirded out by his approach. But she smiled since he was there to vote, hoping for her father. "Hello there,"

"You know, I saw you with that hunter scum. You should be with me, future Victor," He almost growled, he reached down and forcefully grabbed Madge's arm, pulling her small body to his. She tried to protest, trying to yank her arm back but his grip tightened and it started to hurt.

"Please let go," She said, trying to be polite as the pain increased.

"Well all you have to do is kiss me," The boy said cockily.

Madge shook her head and begun punching the boy in the stomach, trying to shove him away. "Gale!" she cried out, knowing she was to weak. "Let go of me!" She proclaimed, fidgeting, her blonde hair flying all around her face.

Gale pushed through all the people, not caring how rude he was. He came up behind the blonde boy and grabbed his shoulder forcefully. The boy turned around and was greeted by Gale's fist square in the face. He fell straight to the floor unconscious.

Madge gasped in shock, her mouth dropping open. But then she collected herself, staring at the boy on the ground. "I don't know why I gasped, I'm really glad you punched him, he deserved it," She laughed before looking up at an angry Gale. "Hey, hey are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her bright eyes. She stepped over the body and up to Gale, leaning up and collecting his strong face in her tiny hands. She swept away some of his chocolate brown hair from his forehead, feeling he had a fever.

In Gale's mind, the boys words kept repeating over and over, yelling at him. _How did a boy like him get with a girl like Madge? _The boy was right and this upsets Gale. He loved her! Yet he would never be good enough for her. He just shook head and grabbed Madge's small hands, taking them off his face.

"Yeah… I'm ok. But I think I need to go," He said in a low voice before pushing past people and leaving the town square, soon breaking into a run.

Madge just stared after him in disbelief. "Gale? Gale wait!" She cried out before running after him.

Gale ran through the front door of his house, not even caring to close the door. Madge was a few feet behind him, now entering the house. Gale reaches up and grips fistfuls of hair as he paces back and forth.

"You know he was right? How… how can you be with me, a merchant, a thief could be whipped or exiled. I hunt illegally! I could get you in a lot of trouble Madge," he bits down on his lip.

"Gale," Madge says calmly but he begins to ramble again.

"I'm not even worth that, getting in trouble. And then you're dating me. I-," she cut him off.

"Gale, shut up. You…are so worth it. God- I wish you knew that. I hate the boys from where I'm from. There stuck up and prissy and…_girly_. I like you. You're adventurous and caring and handsome and supportive, okay? Don't listen to other people, I'm seam at heart." There was a long pause. Madge sighed. "You know last night was our first real kiss? "

Gale smiled to himself as he looked away from her, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah…" His voice almost in awe.

"And did you know right now is our second real kiss," Madge said before running up to Gale. She grabbed his arm and gently turned him to her before she pressed her lips to his. Gale was shocked at first but quickly responded. He lifts her up bridal style before carrying her to the couch, gently setting her down and climbing on top of her. She giggles as she grips fistfuls of his shirt as he cups her face, stroking it.

Rory wakes up from his nap, hearing sounds of laughter in the living room. Gales home. He yawns and begins making his way to the living room, wanting to know how the election thing went. He rubs his eyes as he makes his way to the living room.

"Hey Gale. How was the- oh! Sorry!" Rory says, his voice growing with embarrassment as he turns around and covers his eyes. Gale quickly climbs off Madge and stands up, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, hey there buddy. What you need?" He cleared his throat. Madge only laughed as he began blushing. She covered her face with a pillow to muffle the laughter.

"I'll come back," Rory says before going back to his room. Gale wanted to say something but Rory was quickly gone. He looked down at Madge who's face was red as an apple, her cheeks sore from laughter. But now she only smiled.

She cleared her throat and got up from the couch, straightening her dress. "Actually I should get going. Came to make sure you're okay." She said sweetly before making her way to the open door. But she stops halfway. "Oh yeah, I have to go to the Capitol with my dad for the election party. "

"How long is it?" Gale asks.

"Um, couple days," She shrugged.

"Oh you act like it's nothing. Okay but you better come back to me," Gale smiles as he makes his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiles "I'll think about it." She teases before leaning up and hugging him closely. "I'll miss you," She says sweetly.

Gale hugs her closer. "I'll miss you to,"

Madge forces herself to pull away. "You stay out of trouble okay?" She jokes before kissing his cheek and begins walking out the door. Gale goes to the door and waves to her, feeling stupid for waving, thinking it was nerdy and lame but he didn't care. Madge smiled and blew him a kiss before beginning to run home.

-later that day-

Gale and all his family sat in the living right after dinner, relaxing with there now full bellies. Rory made his way into the living room, now holding a juice box he got from the kitchen. He looked around for a place to sit but only saw an open place next to Gale on the couch. He remembered what happened earlier and decided to stand.

"Dear, why don't you sit down?" Gales mom asked sweetly.

Rory shook his head. "No thank you. I saw Gale and Madge do some nasty things on that couch," He joked before sitting down.

"Oh had to rat me out," Gale laughed before leaning over Rory and tickling him.

When he pulled away his mother just looked at him, a huge smile on her kind face.

"So… what happened with Madge?"

Gale smiled, about to answer but there was a series of hard bangs at the door. Gale got up and made his way over to the door, opening it.

"Hello?"

3 Peacekeepers were at the door, 2 of them having their guns pointed to him.

"Gale Hawthorne?" one of them asked in a deep voice.

"What's it to you?" Gale said. And that's when the Peacekeepers reached forward and grabbed him with strong hands, pointing their guns at him while dragging him out of his house.

* * *

*Oh my god Gale! Lol. so i combined 2 chapters into this one sense i felt it was a little short at first. I hope you all like the new chater! Read and** please review,** I'd be so happy! Also, thank you all so much for all the support! As Peeta would say, i loaf you guys! :)


	15. Chapter 15:Save Me

-At the Capitol-

Madge stood next to her father at the edge of the stage, squeezing his hand for reassurance as they announced all the mayors of the Districts, slowly getting to District 12's. She didn't really worry about it, her father had won for many years and was a very good mayor, no one was hurt, the laws were bent. His main focus was to help the people of District 12 to survive. They couldn't have asked for more then that.

She looked around, pushing a loose curl of her blond hair behind her ear, the rest was tied up in an intricate braid. Her eyelashes had been filled, making them look thicker while her lips had a light shade of pink. She wore a vintage white dress with a light pink bow, really bringing out her small figure.

She looked around, her eyes zooming over the semi bored capitol people who just wanted to get back to drinking and talking. But then her eyes caught a tall figure with hair pure blond and eyes piercing blue. She sighed and turned away from Cato, out of the corner seeing him smirk at her reaction. Quickly she looked over at her dad, giving his hand a squeeze as they finished announcing District 11's mayor and was now on District 12's.

"And the Mayor of District 12 is…." The man in the green suit flipped open the white envelope with the District 12 symbol. He reached in and slipped out a piece of paper, quickly scanning it before leaning into the microphone and announcing in an excited voice.

"the one and only for the win again!"

Madge patted her father on the pack, smiling largely as he climbed up the short steps and walked across the stage, waving at the bored,clapping crowd before shaking the announcers hand, soon accepting a crystal statue award and diplomma from the vice President of Panem, shaking his hand before wobbling back off stage to be created by Madge and tons of capitol people wanting to talk to him.

"Congrats dad!" She exclaimed, hugging her dad tightly.

"Thank you Madge, couldn't have done it without you," He smiled happily.

Madge blushed, wanting to say something more but men swarmed in around her dad.

"Mayor Undersee's…"

"Excuse me sir!"

They all pushed Madge aside, acting like animals to talk to her dad.

"Okay. I'll just be over here dad…" she shrugged, laughing to herself as she slid passed the people, going in the direction of the snack table.

If the Capitol was good for anything, it was there food.

Her thin fingers danced over the colorful frosted cookies and finally picked on out, a large sugar cookie with pink frosting and sprinkles. She smiled and took a small bite.

mmm.

It melted in her mouth and she couldn't help but moan. It was so GOOD!

Cato made his way through the crowd, slowly approaching behind Madge and hearing her moan as she took another bite of the cookie. He smiled.

"Must be a really good cookie,"

She immediately turned around, a silly smile on her face before she realized who it was. She pulled the cookie away and nodded. "Best cookie of my life. Excuse me," She said, clearing her throat before she began walking, gently pushing passed him. He turned on his heels and called out for her.

"Wait Madge. I came here to apologize," He said, forcing himself to sound sincere.

Madge stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, trying to see if he truly meant it.

He huffed. "Um I was a jerk, but that's just because that's how we communicate in District 2. I had no idea how to talk to you, I was just-nervous," He lied. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Madge started, her eyes shifting, on the verge of forgiving him.

"In all fairness your boyfriend did punch me in the face. Was a little embarresing," Cato said, laughing a little.

Madge couldn't help but smile. "You're right. I can forgive you now,"

"Great. Let's start over. I'm Cato," he smiles, outstretching his hand.

Madge is about to do the same when she sees the cookie in her hand. She places the cookie in between her teeth and shakes his hand quickly before getting the melting cookie out of her mouth.

"Madge," She laughs.

"Care to dance?" Cato asks.

"Why not," Madge says, turning back and placing the cookie down on the table. "I'll be back for that," She says before wrapping her arm around Catos and walking into the middle of the dance floor.

If it was one fact about the Capitol is that they party hard.

Madge danced with her hand above her head, swinging her head back and forth as she danced to the music. Cato danced with her, swirling around her and randomly twirling her. She giggled as he did before going back to her groovy dance moves. Cato would try slipping her drinks, Madge would smile before twirling and giving it away to a stranger before turning back to him. He never noticed and just kept trying to get her drunk.

Finally after a while when he thought Madge was intoxicated, he grew closer to her, pressing his body on her and placing his hands on her waist. She immediately flinched away.

"Woah no touching," She said.

Cato just looked at her, she had no signs of intoxication. "A-aren't you drunk?" He asked confused.

"No, I don't drink," Madge stated, her eyes widening as she see's what Cato was trying to do. She just sighed and shoved passed him, sliding passed the colorful capitol people so she could find her dad.

Cato did the same. He went in the opposite direction, shoving passed people and approaching the District 2 mayor, seeing him talking to others. Cato walked in the middle of there conversation.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to him,"

They immediately left, intimidated by his strength and build.

"Uncle-,"

"You couldn't get her drunk, could you?" The Mayor cut him off, raising his eyebrow. He sighed in disappointment and frustration.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Cato gritted through his teeth in defense.

It didn't matter to the District 2 mayor. He just shook his head and pushed past Cato. "You are a sad excuse for a future Victor and a disappointment as a nephew,"

* * *

Back in District 12 everybody gathered around in the main town square, flinching as the Peacekeeper slashed at Gale's shirtless back with a whip. The worst part was that the whip was drenched in alcohol, rubbing into the open wounds as it struck his back over and over, making the injury ooze and sizzle.

He gritted his teeth as the pain intensified, breaking open new sores on his back. His vision is beginning to grow blurry, fading in and out. He could barely make out the people who stood around him as they covered there childrens eyes. None of them spoke, only watched, wishing they could help.

But then his savor came. Gale heard a desperate shriek and gathered all his strength to look up to see who it was running to him. But it wasn't Madge.

It was Katniss.


	16. Chapter 16:Secrets and suspicion

On the train from the Capitol, Madge sat in the window seat, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the tall silver citys merge into cold, grey mountains of District 2 that soon melted into the tall evergreens of District 7.

Her father walked over to her, awkwardly getting up on the bay window and looking out the window.

"So… that District 2 boy, Cato? He seems handsy,"

Madge laughed, still looking out to the scenery. "Indeed,"

"But you know he's training to go into the Hunger Games. Besides being touchy he seemed nice. Maybe you should look for guys like that… "

Madge immediately turned her head to look at him. "But dad, Gale's-," "A player," He cut her off.

"He's… he's different now!" she hesitated at first because yeah its true, Gale has been with a lot of girls, probably almost every girl in District 12 around his age. But all his flirting stopped sense he gave her the bunny in the woods that day. Ever sense then he hasn't even flirted with another girl, or looked at another girl with interest. Madge felt her blood boiling, she knew she was right. How could her dad not see that?

Her father noticed her growing angry. He took a deep breath before patting her knee.

"Sweetheart, I'm just warning you before you get hurt. He likes a lot of girls,"

"Yeah but he loves me," Madge said in a low voice before looking back out the window.

* * *

"Did you get the medicine?" Katniss's mom asked her. She nodded as she handed her mom the stolen box of medicine before walking over to Gale.

"This is going to burn slightly okay?" Katniss said as she held Gale's hand.

Her mom looked at her before patting Gale's wounds with rubbing alcohol. His grip tightened on katniss's hand as he gritted his teeth in pain, not wanting to scream or cry. Katniss noticed and bent down to look into his face.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," She tried to be reassuring, but her voice was shaking.

"Ready?" She asked.

Gale took a deep breath and gave a small nod. Katniss smiled before looking up at her mom, giving her the thumps up to pat down on his wounds.

Finally after cleaning the wounds and rubbing them down with antibiotics, Gale was sitting up straight on Katniss's dining table as she walked around him, wrapping a gauze around his lean torso. He winced as she cut the gauze and tied it together, tying it a little too tight.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's okay Catnip…" He said hoarsely as he tried to get down off the table.

"Oh no noo," Katniss said as she ran around the table to stop him. "No you need to relax for a while before moving,"

"Am I suppose to sleep on this table? You come down at night and we read magizines and have a sleep over?" Gale joked.

Katniss played along, "If you'd prefer,"

Gale smiled, "Well thanks, but I'd prefer to go home and-owe," He winced in pain again as he tried to stretch and touch the floor.

"You never listen," Katniss said before she grabbed Gales legs and put them back on the table, motioning him to lie back down on his back. "Please just lay down, I'm going to get you some pillows for our sleepover," She smiled before jogging out of the kitchen.

When Gale could hear her footsteps going up the stairs and walk around upstairs, he slowly got up. He took deep breaths as he slowly turned. He pushed his legs off the table one by one, gripping the edge for support as he leaned down.

One foot touched the cold tile floor. He took a breath, pacing himself before he stretched and his other foot touched the cold floor as well. He tried taking a step forward and-

Katniss heard a loud clatter from downstairs. She dropped all the folded blankets and pillows as she shot out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Gale! Gale!"

She skidded and made a sharp turn, running into the kitchen to see all the first aid supplies on the floor with Gale in the center. He was hunched over on his forearms, blood was seeping through his bandages on his back.

Katniss flung herself to the floor, slowly reaching around his waist and hoisting him up.

"You honestly never listen," She joked before getting him up on the table.

He moaned as she touched his aching legs. Gently she pushed them up on the table, then gingerly touching his shoulders and lying him down.

His eyes were closed and his forehead was soak in sweat. He was even paler then before. He also had a fever.

Katniss went over to the sink, she picked up a small dish towel and soaked it in cold water before going back and resting it on Gale's forehead. He sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better… would feel better with a pillow," he joked before beginning to exhale loudly.

"Well went I went to get you a pillow you disobeyed so you lost your pillow rights," She softly laughed before raising her hand to his face. She didn't know what came over her but she wanted to touch him, needed to. He was just so hurt.

She stroked his face.

Gale turned his head more to her, his eyes still closed.

"Madge comes home today. If she asks about me, please don't tell her what happened,"

Katniss nodded. "Of course,"

* * *

The train came to a stop. Madge shot up from her seat as she ran for the door. Quickly she opened the door and ran out in the directions of Gales place.

"Hello Madge welcome back! How did the elections go?" Everybody asked as they saw her run by. She gave them a quick wave. "Thank you, yes, he won! Thanks for your support," she said over and over, finally ending up at Gales front lawn.

She walked up the fresh, overgrown grass before jumping up onto the porch. She knocked on the door eagerly.

No answer.

She raised her hand to knock again but then she heard the door creak and slowly open.

Mrs. Hawthorne looked so sad.

"Hi is-are you okay?" Madge asked concerned.

nodded, her eyes on the verge of tears. "Yes dear I'm fine. How did your father do at the elections?"

"Good, he won. Um… is Gale home?" she asked nervously, getting a very bad vibe.

shook her head. "No I'm sorry he's not. He won't be able to come out for a couple days deary, I'm sorry. Excuse me I have to go," She said before closing the door on Madge's face.

She just looked at the door. _What was going on?_

She walked back home, everybody in the town congratulated her on her dad being re elected, but underneath that was sadness and horror. They were all shaken up and scared. But of what?

Days passed in silence in District 12. Kids didn't come outside, stores were selling things cheaper and closing earlier. Madge had thought maybe it was because the Reaping was in a week but these people seemed more scared. Nobody hunted in the woods, barely anybody walked around alone now. These people we're scared to do anything!

Madge sighed as she walked down the road to Gale's house, her eyes averting to the tall trees that provided shade. It was beautiful.

_Bump!_

Madge looked down to see a little girl bump into her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Madge said gently.

"No no I'm sorry! Please don't turn me into the peacekeepers!" She shrieked before running away.

"Sorry again!" Madge called after the little girl, confusion written all over her face. There was nothing she could do now. She continued walking to Gales house, hopping onto the porch.

_ .knock. _

It was a couple minutes before answered the door. She was looking better, but she was thinning in the face. Was she starving?

"Hello is Gale home?" she asked politely.

"I'm so sorry. He should be able to go out in a couple days, I'll send him over when he can,"

"Oh okay. Thank you," Madge said sadly before turning away.

closed the door before turning to look into the living room.

"Thank you mom," Gale said as he laid on the couch.

"You ever going to tell her what happened?"

"I don't plan to," Gale said as he slowly got up from the couch.

"Lying isn't good in a relationship," stated.

"I know but… last thing I need is for her to worry about me,"

"It's not worrying it's caring about you,"

"I just don't want it to seem like I can't protect myself or her if we ever got-," "Married?" Gales mom finished it for him. She smiled. "it's a sweet thought but Madge really likes you, she would never think that,"

"I'll visit her soon and I'll tell her," Gale lied as he casually laid back down on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17:Hurt

It was the week of the Reaping. Gale was finally feeling strength, being able to move around without wincing. He had just picked fresh strawberries, piling them all in a small woven basket before heading over to Madges house. This would be the first time he'd seen her in about 2 weeks. He truly missed her. He just had to heal his back first before he saw her. She couldn't worry about him. Not with the Reaping coming up. She was so scared he would be picked.

_Ding. Dong._

He waited at Madges front door, looking at the crown molding around the door. It was about a minute later before someone came to the door.

Madge was looking down at her white flats as she opened the large door. She looked up, her blond hair gracefully falling away from her face and framing her face. When her crystal clear eyes locked with Gales cloudy grey eyes she gasped, a huge smile breaking out on her face before she threw herself at him. Gale wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her soft scent as he picked her off the floor and twirled her around.

She giggled in his ear before he set her down.

"I uh- I got you some strawberries." He smiled handing them out to her.

She took them. "You think this will make up for you ignoring me?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her smile. She wasn't really upset. She was glad he was here.

"Well no. But-," He started leaning in, he wore a very sexy smirk on his face.

Madge rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, dragging him inside the house to the Kitchen.

"Come on, let's make a strawberry shortcake," She laughed.

* * *

Gale was standing behind Madge, his chest pressed to her back as his hands covered her small dainty fingers while she slowly cut the strawberries into tiny pieces. The seedy, pink juice squished out and covered some of her fingers. She smiled as she quickly turned around in Gales arms and smeared Gales face with the juice. He laughed before picking up a strawberry and smearing it on her face.

She let out a small squeal, ducking under his arms and running around the island in the middle of the huge kitchen. Gale was across from her, faking a right before running around to the left. Madge laughed as she ran away, grabbing a hand full of flour and throwing it all over Gales shirt.

He looked down, smiling. "Oh no you didn't," He said before running, pushing her gently against counter and capturing her in his arms, wiping the flour all onto her light pink shirt.

"Do you want me to lick it off? Huh?" Gale asked, laughing as he kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"My kitchen!" the maid said. Gale and Madge turned around and looked at her shocked.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Madge said, her voice sincere.

The maid shook her head laughing. "It's okay. You two just uh- go wash up."

"Yes ma'am," Madge nodded, smiling, as she grabbed Gales hand and began dragging him out the kitchen.

"In separate bathrooms!" The maid yelled after them.

* * *

Madge was in her room, slipping on a new yellow tank top. She fluffed out her skirt and went over to the vanity to begin coming her medium length golden blond hair. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Madge, it's me." Gale said.

"Who's me?" Madge teased, getting up and walking to the door. Still not opening it.

"Um, a tall handsome guy from the Seam," Gale laughed.

"Hmm. I don't think I know any."

"Okay, do you know your boyfriend?" Gale asked.

"Well why didn't you just say that!" Madge laughed before opening the door. She opened it enough to see his face before she smiled and closed the door again.

"Eh never mind, I don't want you to come in," She laughed.

Gale began knocking on the door. "Oh please! Pretty please?" He knocked on the door for a couple minutes before he stopped.

Madge wondered if he was even still out there. She opened the door and stuck her head out, checking down both hallways. He was nowhere to be found. That's when she heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs.

She crept out her room and down the hall to the top of the stairs. That's where she saw Gale halfway down the steps, standing as stiff as a log as Cato and the District 2 mayor spoke to him.

"So you're the boy?" Cato asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You two are dating! Really dating. Wow and she chose you," Cato shook his head.

"And see that's not good." The mayor said, taking a step closer.

Madge couldn't let them keep talking. She ran down to Gales side, wrapping her arm around his.

"I assure you he takes great care of me," She said a little too harshly so she added. "Mayor. Cato. Good to see you again," She nodded before leading Gale upstairs to her room. Shutting the door and locking it, as if that would lock them out of her room and her life.

She sighed.

"Why is he always here?" Madge asked strutting back and forth. "He's such a jerk." She huffed.

"Maybe he likes you," Gale pitched in.

"Oh ew, don't be gross," Madge said.

Gale smiled as he leaned forward and grabbed Madge by the waist. "But I like you," He smiled.

Madge smiled but that's when she remembered something she needed to ask to Gale.

"Like me enough to tell me the truth?" Madge asked seriously.

"I always tell you the truth," Gale said, his eyes diverting away from hers.

She backed away. "Gale your mom told me about what happened when I was away. How couldn't you tell me?" She asked.

"What?" he asked confused. "She told you?"  
"Yes! She told me that you didn't want me to worry but now I'm worrying about what else your not telling me. I don't want to seem naggy or needy or anything but Gale i- I love you alright. But I want you to tell me everything because honestly your excuse is complete….bullshit!"

That was the first time Gale had ever heard her curse. It didn't sound right coming from her mouth. It sounded silly and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling! I'm upset at you!" She said.

"I know, I know you are. I'm sorry. It's just Madge. Wait. You said you loved me?"

She didn't answer him. She just looked away embarrassed. They had never said it allowed to each other.

He smiled. "I love you to." He said as he touched the side of her face gently. "And that's why I didn't tell you. You're already worried about the Reaping. I didn't think you also needed to worry about this to. And I know you said that sounds like bullshit but it's the truth. Then I waited till I was healed to visit you cause I didn't want you to see me weak. Madge, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice slightly catching.

Madge closed her eyes, nodding. "Just tell me. Did Katniss know?"

Gale nodded. "I told her you had more powerful medicine her then her mom so I told her where you guys hid it. She broke in and took it for me. I will pay you back I promise."

"So you didn't tell me and you broke into my house?" Madge said, looking at him.

"When you say it like that…" He said, looking away from her.

"Well, I'm glad you broke into my house. But you still didn't get the powerful medicine. We lock that up incase people like you try to break in," She gave a small laugh. "Let me go get it. Stay put." She said, patting his hand before leaving her room.

Gale could see in her face she was sad. Sad that Katniss had known and not her. Sad that she thought Gale didn't trust her enough. He didn't know what he could do. He rested his hands on his palms, rubbing his eyes until Madge came back into the room.

She shut the door and climbed behind Gale on the bed.

"Can you please take off your shirt?" She said as she opened the huge container in her hand.

Gale did as she asked, slipping it over his head to reveal his whip lashes. They were just blisters and some open wounds with stitches holding them together. Madge did not gasp. Instead she reached forward, gently touching the skin that wasn't damaged. Gale shuttered. Feeling her fingers trail up his skin, reaching up and around his neck as she kissed his neck. Gale looked over at her, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately.

"Madge, please forgive me. Please," He said against their kisses.

She nodded, a tear falling down her cute face. "You better start telling me stuff though or I'm gonna whip you myself," She gave a small laugh before pulling back and putting her fingers into the cream in the jar and rubbing it on his stitches. His back was straight and he tried to remain still but every once in a while you could hear him wince.

When all the medicine was placed on him, she got a towel and laid it down on her bed, instructing him to also lay down. Gale looked at her face. The hurt wasn't there as much. He loved that about her. She didn't think of anything to serious. But the hurt still lingered there in her eyes when she looked up to see him looking at her. This was the girl he had watched for so long. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. When he was with those other slags from the Seam earlier in his life, he would always think of Madge. And now he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and then he had hurt her. In his mind there was no way he could fix this.

Eventually Gale fell asleep. Madge smiled as she stroked his face before getting up to go get him some tea. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring the hot water into a stove to boil it.

There was this sudden rage in Madge she'd never felt before. She gripped the counter top, trying to hold back her tears. She barely cried. Only when her mother died. But now… how could Gale not tell her! How could he tell Katniss and not her! She tried to think over what he said, he didn't want her to think he was weak. He was always scared that she was to good for him. Madge understood but she just couldn't get over the… the what? The anger of him not telling her? No. The jealousy. She was jealous of Katniss. Madge took a deep breath, shaking her head clear. No they were only goods friends, it's nothing. Nothing more. Madge reassured herself before she heard the beeping of the stove. She mixed in the green leaves for the tea, slowly mixing it. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Madge, are you crying?"

She turned around to see a shirtless Gale. She shook her head. "No, it's just this tea is all in my eye."

"It's in your eye?" Gale said, smiling as he resaid her awful lie.

She laughed. Yeah it was a bad lie.

"Now you're not being honest," Gale said.

"I know… I uh. I'm getting over it, I'm fine."  
"Lies." Gale said simply.

Madge laughed. "You're right. I uh- I'm jealous. Of you and Katniss,"

"You shouldn't. Me and Katniss are just good friends, we grew up together. There is nothing between me and her. But there is something between me and you," He said walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I love you. And I promise I will tell you everything. I should have from the start and I feel so guilty, you have no idea." He whispered as he leaned his head into her neck.

She let herself breath. Clearing her mind.

"I forgive you." She said and she truly meant it. "I won't let this separate us. I don't know why I cried,"

"Maybe it's that tea that got in your eye," Gale joked.

They both laughed. And for the rest of that night they sat in the kitchen, drinking fresh tea and catching up on the past few weeks.


End file.
